Si te veo en mis sueños
by miguelangel
Summary: por esto me dijeron en la seccion en ingles de todo desde basura a la mejor cosa


DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE ESTO

_"SI TE VEO EN MIS SUEÑOS"_

Shinji se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, la sensación de calor rodeaba su cuerpo, su vagancia lo movía a mirar fijamente su reloj junto a la cama y a contar los segundos pasar, disfrutando su actual estado. Simplemente yacía cómodamente mientras las sabanas rozaban su piel.

"BUUUUUUUUU"

"AH... AHHHH... Quién, quien anda allí?" Shinji salto sobresaltado. Mierda Kaoru eras tu que haces aquí? no ves que ..."

Shinji se dio cuenta del actual escenario e inútilmente trato de cubrir su cara con ambos brazos

"Tranquilo chico, jajaja, Dios, parece que acabaras de ver un maldito fantasma" Kaoru se sentó en la cama y miro intensamente a Shinji el cual decidió bajar los brazos de manera muy desconfiada y a la vez precavida.

Con miedo por su vida y no creyendo lo que sucedida el hijo de Yui toco la cara de su invitado tratando de probar que no era un sueño o mejopr dicho una pesadilla. lo que asombro a Shinji fue el frío que emanaba del rostro de su amigo.

"Pero tu estas muerto, es imposible, no?" Shinji se detuvo i se paro de la cama y así se comenzó a vestir rápidamente

"No, yo no estoy muerto, a ver los muertos pueden hacer esto?" Kaoru tomo el celular de Ikari y lo tiro por la ventana.

"Pelotudo! Eso era mío!"

"Perdón mi error, ahora me crees que estoy vivo boludo"

"A ver, a ver, si no estas muerto entonces decime cual es el ultimo recuerdo que tienes en esa cabeza tuya, a ver"

Kaoru tomo su tiempo, "Bueno lo ultimo que recuerdo es tirar tu celular por la ventana" su cara demostraba una expresión de orgullo

"No jodas conmigo 5to, sabes de lo que hablo El Eva, El domo central, Tu, YO, la charla"

"La charla acerca de la reproducción sexual? y tu Eva estaba en el medio? Qué clase de fetichismo loco tienes? o acaso estuve fumando esa basura otra vez? No tendría que haberme confiado de que lo que me vendió esa vietnamita, me juro que era opio de primera clase, mentirosa"

"TE MATE! NO LO RECUERDAS!" la voz de Shinji se quebraba y demostraba cierta frustración.

"No, no lo siento pero no recuerdo nada de lo que me dices, es mas creo que recordaría algo tan trascendental como morir, y especialmente ser asesinado por ti"

Shinji se sentó en la silla que daba a la cama, y tomo su cabeza con ambas manos "Esto esta mal no puede ser, el Dr. Huff dijo que todo habia terminado, puta necesito llamarlo de nuevo y rapido"

"Oh Shinji... tire tu cel por la ventana... lo siento parece que será solamente tu y yo por ahora"

"Si asi parece"

"Bueno por lo que puedo ver estas viviendo en un apartamento muy pequeño y solo" su voz tenia un tono de jactancia

"SI, me fui del apartamento de Misato y decidí rentar un pequeño lugar para mi"

"SI? y me pregunto con que capital dispones para realizar este cambio de dirección?"

"Pero si lo pago con el salario de piloto el cual no es muy elevado pero es muy bueno"

"Pero a mí nunca me pagaron y eso que realice muchos trabajos"

Shinji con un tono pensativo puso su índice en la pera y dijo: "Quizás porque estas muerto y el dinero es inútil en el mas allá!"

"OKAY! basta me tienes las bolas llenas con la canción del muerto, estoy aquí con vos hablando, estoy vivo!"

"SI seguro, como puedo saber si en verdad estas vivo? o si en verdad eres un producto de mi mente enferma"

"Cuida lo que dices infeliz!; tienes ese estúpido chelo por ahí?"

"Bueno, lo tengo en mi closet"

"Perfecto" tomo el instrumento y toco una canción para su amigo; "OK, prueba suficiente?"

"Eso me recuerda que eres malo con las cosas grandes mejor quédate con lo pequeño y toca el violin"

"Boludo, ok contento suficiente ya me crees que estoy vivo?"

"NO jodas esto no prueba nada, a ver dime que has estado haciendo por los últimos 9 meses"

"Nada tranqui, relajado fumando por ahi"

"SI seguro; a ver quien era el 17mo ángel y que le sucedió?" Shinji estaba cansándose y decidió ir directo al grano.

El joven albino no pudo responder, las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta.

Pero Shinji sigui increpando a su amigo "Que sucede Travis el gato te comió tu lengua? o debería decir acaso, El Eva violeta comió tu lengua?"

"Pero Shinji eras tu, tu"

"Por supuesto que si, yo te mate no estoy orgulloso pero lo..."

"NO! no me entiendes? no recuerdas?" Shinji estaba confundido y un poco incomodo "Tu eras el

enemigo, y yo te destruí utilizando el Eva, yo era el piloto de la Unidad 2 y te destruí a ti y a tu Eva"

SHinji se enojo con su amigo. "Cierra la boca mentiroso, todo lo que sale de esa boca tuya son mentiras, solo estas inventando esto, tratas de confundirme, poner mentiras en mi cabeza, deja de mentirme!"

Shinji puso una mano en el hombro de SHinji y lo miro fijo "Shinji, tu eres mi amigo, si miento acerca de esto responde esta simple pregunta; Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?"

Ikari no pudo observar a su inquisitivo amigo, no sabia que responder, todo estaba en blanco, su rostro atravesó diversos matices de colores hasta que Kaoru siguió hablando

"Te diré, lo ultimo que hiciste fue pilotear hacia el dogma central, te dirigías hacia Lilith, cuando llegaste abajo tome tu entry plug y te destruí dentro de ella"

"Pero no tiene sentido, Si yo era el ángel final entonces porque esperaron hasta el final, por que siendo tan peligroso me mantuvieron vivo hasta el final?"

"No lo se quizás eras útil y necesitaban alguien que tuviera la misma fuerza que los ángeles"

"Pero soy humano, SOY IKARI SHINJI; YO NO ERA EL ENEMIGO!"

"No eras útil luego de haber matado al 16to y así te convertiste en una amenaza para todos aquí, así que yo me encargue de que no destruyeras este mundo"

Shinji hundio su cabeza y tomo su frente con ambas manos de manera firme repitiendose "SOY REAL, soy humano, soy real, soy humano..."

"Cállate suenas como un disco roto chico, pero para un muerto como tu eso es todo un logro no te parece?" estaba el burlándose de El? como sucedió esto?

Shinji se levanto y tomo a Kaoru firmemente por los hombros "DIME la verdad no mas mentiras, que sucede conmigo, Vamos siempre sabes todo, tienes respuesta a todo, Anda DIME!" SHinji comezó a llorar

"Muy bien muchacho, que tal si te dijera si este mundo, la gente que conoces, todos son solo parte de una historia de anime, que opinas EH?"

"Estas fumando demasiado opio hombre deberías dejar de juntarte con la vietnamita" la sonrisa volvió a los labios de Ikari

"Sabia que dirías eso, ok, la verdad es que toda esta realidad que hueles, ves, oyes y sientes es en realidad un sueño, nada mas ni nada menos; tu pasado el de estas personas que has conocido, las guerras que has luchado,

todo esto es el producto de una pequeña niña, la cual perdió su mundo el día del segundo impacto, para ella ese día su mundo culmino"

"Espera me dices que existo en la imaginación de..."

Una pequeña niña apareció en la esquina del cuarto, ella estaba sosteniendo sus rodillas con sus brazos fuertemente, lloraba y llamaba a su padre, ante esta perturbadora escena Shinji comenzó a gritar tapándose sus oídos.

"CALLATE PUTA! CERRA LA PUTA BOCA" Kaoru comenzó a reír de una manera inhumana y desagradable, a los pocos segundos Misato desapareció.

Touji aparece enfrente de Shinji, esto hace que SHinji se sobresalte; "Oh perdon acaso te asusto? prefieres que me vea asi?" TOuji desapareció y pronto YUI tomo su lugar "Venid con mami mi querido niño, abrázame deja que te tenga entre mis brazos"

"KAORU NO QUIERO ESTO!" SHInji estaba volviéndose loco su mente no podía diferenciar nada, y al ver a su madre, solo pudo sentir un profundo terror.

"SI Shinji soy yo kaoru abre los ojos, acaso me llamabas?"

"KAoru que sucede?"

"Muy bien te explicare, siéntate, a ver muy bien escucha, lo diré solo una vez; tu y este universo el cual existe luego del segundo impacto, este mundo el cual tu odias tanto es el producto de la mente de Misato Katsuragi; ella perdió su mente el día del segundo impacto, su locura se ha prolongado tanto que ella ya no puede diferenciar la realidad de esta realidad alternativa"

"Estas diciendo que la mente de Misato creo y formo mi existencia, la de Asuka, la de Rei, la de Touji solo para escapar del mundo real"

"Dicho en criollo, SI"

"GUau y yo creía que era bueno para huir de la realidad, ella es toda una maestra"

"SI Shinji seguí pelotudeando, pero ahora tienes que morir, TU la principal obsesión de su puta mente debe morir para que ella pueda vivir, tu has hecho tanto por ella ya, tu fuiste el arma que ella canalizo para saciar su sed de venganza. TU fuiste su mas hermoso sueño y su mas terrible pesadilla, todo comenzó contigo y ahora debe terminar contigo" Kaoru le paso un cuchillo a Shinji

"Entonces si yo hago este pequeñisimo e insignificante favor, entonces ella podrá vivir?"

"EN verdad no lo se chico, eso depende completamente de su deseo de vivir, pero en esta realidad su alter ego se ha visto reflejado en la imagen de una mujer fuerte y decidida, como si quisiera vivir, asi que si me basara en eso diria que tiene muy buenas posibilidades de vivir una vida plena"

"SHinji tomo el cuchillo y lo coloco en su corazon, "Por favor mi amigo dejame verla una vez mas, necesito verla sea real o no necesito oir su voz"

El cuarto desaparecio y Misato apareció en frente de Shinji, tomo al muchacho con sus manos en cada mejilla y le dio un beso de adulto "Gracias mi niño"

"Espero verte en tus sueños Misato" dicho esto el universo de Shinji se esfumo y asi una nueva historia comenzo en un pequeño cuarto en la terapia intensiva Del hospital Memorial de Tokio 2.

FIN DEJEN UNA REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
